


Rex's Halloween Party that Everyone would never forget!

by LonerWolf6



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Aged-Up Noah Nixon, Aged-Up Rex Salazar, Alternate Universe - Horror, Awkward Flirting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Halloween, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Scary pranks, Survival Horror, scary story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: Rex and Six are dating in this AU story.This year, Rex decides to have a Halloween party for this year, invite Six and their closest friends since this would be Rex & Six's first Halloween together as a couple. And what everyone doesn't know that Rex also decides to do a prank on everyone too. But for some reason, It went wrong.Now everyone is in danger and has to survive this Hallow night until Sunrise and try to not die until then.
Relationships: Rebecca Holiday/ Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar & Agent Six, Rex Salazar/Agent Six
Kudos: 2





	Rex's Halloween Party that Everyone would never forget!

**Author's Note:**

> Rex and Noah are 18 years old in this story.  
> Six and Holiday are in their 30s years.

_**In Providence's base** _

* * *

Rex Salazar, an EVO teenager laying down on his bed in his room; thinking about what he could do on Halloween this year. Usually, on previously Halloweens, he sneakily to Halloweens parties with Noah, his best friend. But not this year because he wants to do something different this year.

Rex frown at his thoughts as can't think of anything he can do differently this year. He really does want to do something different because he wants to make this Halloween special for Six and himself ever since they start dating. Suddenly, Rex sitting up on his bed yelling as got an idea of what he can do this year. "GOT IT!"

Bobo Haha, Rex's monkey roommate looking up from his hammock to looking at Rex who is yelling about something out loud from his head. He grumbles before closing his eyes as going back to sleep right now, ignoring Rex.

Rex got up from his bed and searching through his stuff as if looking for something that he really needs. While he going through his stuff, he is making lots of noise that keep Bobo up from his sleep which makes him angry as minutes ticking by.

Finally, Bobo has enough of it as opening his eyes and turns his head, facing Rex who is still looking for something in their room that is caused him to make noises. He shouting at Rex loudly in anger from his hammock. "HEY, KNUCKLEHEAD! What are you doing! Can't you see that I am trying to sleep here?!?"

Rex looking up from his dresser, looking at Bobo confusing as wondering why he is angry with him. "Huh? Oh sorry, buddy. I am looking for something." Then Rex went back searching through his dresser while trying to be quiet this time.

Bobo huffs before he closing his eyes once more in his hammock, going to sleep while mumbling about rotten kids who are bothering people's sleep.

Rex sighs loudly as he can't see to find whatever he was looking for. He looks around the room as trying to figure out where he can look next to find it. The thing that he is looking for is his wallet. He needs it to use his money to buy stuff for his idea he just has.

His idea was doing something different on Halloween is to have a Halloween party with Noah, Dr. Holiday, Bobo, and Six in Providence's base, here instead of going out to parties with Noah this year.

Suddenly, Rex's eyes landed on Bobo's sleeping body in the hammock, and got a feeling that he knows where his wallet is since Bobo took his wallet many times before. He stomps up to the hammock with sleeping Bobo, quickly pushes Bobo off of it which definitely wakes him up.

Bobo is really livid right now, glaring up at Rex from the cold floor before quickly got onto his big feet and shouting at top of his lungs. "HEY! WHAT THE BIG IDEA, BUDDY!!!"

Rex breathing through his nose calmly as trying to not let Bobo's intense angry increasing his own, questioning. "Bobo, do you know where is my wallet? I am pretty sure that you do know where it is."

Bobo breathing heavily right now, his face freezing as heard Rex's words. He was about to unleash his fury at Rex because Rex woke him up for THIS!

Suddenly, Bobo's freezing face changing into the smug-looking face as if a thought just entering his mind, relaxing back against pipes that holding his hammock up and crossing his furry arms like being super calm right now.

"Oh? Your wallet? Well, I haven't seen it, pal." Bobo said while rubbing his chin as trying to remember the last time he saw Rex's wallet.

Rex took a deep breath, getting really angry right now as Bobo doesn't look too concerned and being super smug about it. He KNOWS Bobo is lying to him right now.

So he tries again, questioning Bobo with a serious face that could beat Six's serious face, this time. "I will not be asking you again. Where. Is. My. Wallet?"

Bobo blew raspberrying at Rex as not taking him seriously at all. But he decides to let the teenager win this round.

Although, HE does win this round, not Rex at all when Rex sees his wallet.. He flips his fingers in the air and suddenly Rex's wallet appears out of thin air in his hand.

Rex doesn't react to Bobo's little trick at all, taking his wallet from Bobo's hand and said. "Thanks."

Then he turns around and walking toward his bed, opening his wallet to see if he have any leftover money that Bobo didn't spend at all.

Suddenly Rex's whole body freezing, staring into his empty wallet and talking to Bobo who is climbing back into his hammock. "Why is my wallet emptied, Bobo?"

Bobo climbing into his hammock, smirking to himself as heard Rex's question before folding his arms behind his head to relaxing. He closing his eyes, speaking back. "Well, maybe it's because last night, I was out with a few Providence to playing a card game with them. And sadly, I had lost to them with all of your money, Kid."

Rex took a long deep breath as trying to not lose his cool right now, He can't believe Bobo- Wait, he does believe it, in fact. This is Bobo Haha, we are talking about here, Rex thought to himself. He then decides to walk out of the room as trying to not harm Bobo badly right now, walking out through the door to go somewhere, anywhere far away from Bobo.

Bobo opening his eyes to see Rex walking out of their room, huffs in amusement. "Wondering why the kid needs the money for? He doesn't really need it anyway."

Then finally, Bobo closing his eyes for the last time today as going to sleep peacefully in his hammock.

There are snoring sounds coming from Rex's bedroom as anyone walking passes by.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story soon as I can. And I will also be updating my other stories soon too.


End file.
